Departure
by Spirit Youko
Summary: Eventual BxR. Bakura is ripped from Ryou's mind. Unsure of why or how Ryou searches for answers. With the help of Malik and Marik, he soon discovers Atemu's good intentions don't keep everyone in mind. Slight AU, set after the 'Memories' Series.
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's characters, or the story line----however I will tamper with it for my own amusement. Sue me if you desire but I'm not wearing shoes, and socks so you can't have those. You may also not have what is in my pockets for I have none. The last person who sued me got those in an out of court settlement. .

_Italics are mental calls._

Now that I have had my fun being sarcastically witty onto the story. Don't know why but I like it when authors say that.

At the time I hadn't understood how I had ended up in my bed, let alone in my home. Having yet to open my eyes this is the place I assumed myself to be. I was lying on a firm mattress covered by a sole sheet, my head was placed on a long, encased pillow, and my hands placed on a comforter that was cool to the touch.

Squinting my eyes I looked around the sparsely decorated room and sure enough I was quick to confirm it as mine. Low, white, stainless carpeting. There was a dark blue bedroom sheet, pillowcase and comforter. Black painted walls encased me and looking across the room I saw my clock perched on the dark wood desk, which sat beside my dark blue closet door. The clock read three.

Focusing my eyes on the black ceiling I was having trouble recalling what day it was, and with the sole window in my room covered in thick, black curtains I couldn't figure out what part of day it was either. I tried recalling what I had been doing before I went to sleep. As it seemed I was having trouble remembering anything of importance at that moment.

I decided that I should get up and go to the bathroom; there I hoped to be able to gather my thoughts. I slowly rose to a sitting position and immediately regretted the action. Intense pain shot through my entire being. My body jerked and I felt as if a lightning bolt had hit me. I couldn't resist the cry that made it past my lips, and I squinted my eyes to try and help ease the tension in my body. My head, which had previously known nothing of what was going on, now was swimming with pain and nausea.

I felt really alone at that moment. I desperately wanted someone to be here and hold me and console me but there was no one. That is when my eyes snapped open and my brain was able to grasp something. Alone. I began to panic then. I remember this feeling. I had felt it before. When Atemu had sent Bakura away for the first time, I had felt it then.

_Bakura, I called to him with my mind, almost desperately._

I was met with silence and a stronger dizzy feeling. Trying to push away the sickness invading my mind I reached out and tried once again to call my other. Dread enveloped me and I came to a realization that sickened me. There was no one else occupying my mind, no one answering my mental calls, and the one person that had promised to never leave me again was gone.

He would be back soon, I assured myself. Like the last time, he would return to me, and everything would return to normal. I would yell and scream at him for leaving and I know he would reassure me that he wouldn't leave again, that I shouldn't worry, but both of his leavings I knew weren't his choice. It made me fell better knowing he was the one that controlled the departures, I just couldn't accept that an outside force was determined to ruin the last shred of happiness I had. I would just have to overcome this sickness that consumed me and find a way to help him return, just in case he had trouble finding a way back to me.

I knew first hand how the Shadow Realm affected one's mind. How the Realm altered one's views of reality, and how the Realm found it humorous to play with others memories and emotions. Bakura wouldn't forget how to escape the Realm, he wouldn't forget how he had gotten there, he wouldn't forget where to find me, and he wouldn't forget me. I would make sure of it.

I, at the moment, could feel no emotions. The realization of Bakura's disappearance had hit me hard and fast. Until my mind was able to fully register what it had figured out I had a feeling that I would be empty for a while. I knew I would be a wreck when my emotions kicked in, so as sad as it seemed I would be trying to enjoy the emotionlessness I felt at the moment.

My body didn't hurt anymore but ached, and my head was still a little swimmy. I chalked up the reason for these symptoms as an effect of Bakura missing. Mainly due to the fact they appeared the last time my other was taken. I had no clue why they came, but I never really questioned it. I still didn't know where he was for certain; the Shadow Realm just seemed the likeliest of places. I didn't know why he was gone, how he was gone, or how any of this would end up affecting me, besides the current ailments I already had.

With my body and mind exhausted I ended up falling asleep with several questions still in mind. With my mind occupied I dreamed, and what I dreamed I prayed was not a memory but what it was supposed to be, a dream.

I was standing in darkness. I was the only physical thing in the whole plane. I tried desperately to call out for someone, anyone. A shadow appeared in front of me, seeming to answer my cries. As it approached I recognized it to be my Yami. He smiled at me and warmth spread through me in waves. I don't think I could have been happier.

Suddenly the Pharaoh and Yugi appeared to my right. They wore twin expressions of grimness. The frowns on their faces made Bakura and me frown too. Words were exchanged between my Yami and Yugi's, although I could not hear them. My Yami looked as furious as I looked helpless and confused. Suddenly all eyes turned to me. I had no idea what was wanted from me but I said nothing.

Blinding light sprayed from the Millennium Puzzle and I shielded my eyes from it. Peering around I noticed that where there were four of us only three stood. Bakura was gone. I sank to my knees as Yugi and his darkness turned and walked into the darkness, vanishing from sight. I peered around me and saw the face of Malik and his Yami, but I only glimpsed them long enough to watch them disappear. I hadn't even noticed them before.

Waking up from the dream I forced myself to sit up. I felt better than I had before, the nausea was completely gone, and for that I was thankful. Thinking back to the dream I am only able to assume what has happened. Yugi's Yami, Atemu, sent Bakura away, and Malik and his dark, Marik, did nothing to stop it. They were there, but I would not be angry with them, because I did nothing to stop it either. If what I thought were true about what happened I would hate myself. It would be as if I helped send away my soul companion.

Debating in my head I decided to call Malik and demand answers from him. I may have interpreted my dream all wrong, but I knew either way Malik knew something, and if I didn't get answers from him I had a feeling Atemu would only give me half truths and half answers.

I moved the covers off of my body, turned and placed my feet on the floor. I slowly stood and let my body adjust to the new position before I continued out of my room. After a minute of waiting I proceeded toward my bathroom. My toes squished in the carpet as my head felt really heavy. The bathroom was adjoined to my bedroom, and the door was already opened so it wasn't a long trip.

After groping the wall to my left I flipped on the light. With my eyes being in the dark for long periods of time it took a while for them to adjust to the blaring light bulb, which was all too happy to lighten the solid white bathroom. From its tile to its tub the bathroom was solid white, a feature Bakura hated and always threatened to change while I was away and couldn't stop him.

I looked in the mirror and wasn't shocked at how I appeared. Dark circles were displayed under my green eyes (1). My naturally pale skin looked paler from my earlier sickness. I found my hair was flat and looked dirty, that I would have to take care of soon, my vanity wouldn't allow that for very long. Looking at my clothes I was shocked to find myself in a school uniform. By now though the blue outfit was quiet wrinkled and hardly tucked in.

Deciding I wouldn't be able to do anything about my appearance until I took a shower and slept for forty years, I proceeded out of my bathroom, out of my bedroom and into the hall. No pictures were hung and the carpet that covered the floor was also white. The only thing that decorated the hall was a small, black, cordless phone that attached to the wall.

The phone, being the object I desired, was what I headed for. Picking it up I dialed Malik's number, I knew it by heart. He, Marik, Isis, Rishid, and the Kaiba brothers were the only ones I really kept in contact with, my true friends you could say. After Battle City Malik, Marik, Bakura, and I became friends. We came to an unspoken understanding with each other. All four of us could relate in a way that Atemu and Yugi could never understand, and in some ways I don't think we did either, but that isn't the point. We came to a truce and that blossomed to friendship. Isis and Rishid joined the circle being relatives of Malik, and by a technicality Marik. And they didn't throw peace and harmony speeches at me every time I breathed funny. Seto and I became friends at school. It was really Seto's and Bakura's mutual hate for Atemu and Yugi that started it, and eventually all of us clicked for different reasons, and of course with him came his brother, whom I didn't mind, mainly because he didn't annoy me.

As my thoughts weaved the phone rang. I then realized that I didn't even know what I was going to say. Than again, how many different ways were there to ask 'Why did Atemu send Bakura away?' It kept ringing and I figured I would try later when an out-of-breath woman answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Isis, it's Ryou. Can I please speak with Malik?" For some reason my heart was pounding in my chest and I became nervous.

"Of course Ryou. Hold on a second. MALIK PHONE!" I cringed away slightly at the shrillness of her yell before placing the phone back on my ear and waiting. After a few seconds of waiting a male voice picked up.

"Hello, Sex Cat speaking," normally I would have laughed at his childishness, but seeing as how my emotions still hadn't kicked in I didn't.

"Malik?"

"Hey Ryou! What's shakin'?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean Ry', what's wrong?"

"Bakura, he…Bakura's….Did Atemu send Bakura away Malik?" Malik's side of the line went deadly silent. I wasn't deterred and waited patiently for an answer.

"I don't understand Ryou, what do you mean 'send away'?"

"Exactly that. Bakura's gone Malik. I woke up today and he was gone. I can't remember anything that happened yesterday, or how I ended up in bed at home. Then I had this dream with you, Marik, Yugi, Atemu, Bakura and I in it. I think Atemu sent Bakura away and I don't know what to do. I had hoped you'd know what was going on."

"Ryou stay at your house, Marik and I are coming over. We will get to the bottom of this." I nodded at the phone, knowing he couldn't see me. Then a question popped into my mind that I couldn't ignore, and before I realized it I had spoken it aloud.

"Malik, what if I'm wrong? What if Bakura abandoned me? I mean he wouldn't right? He promised."

"Don't you DARE think that Ryou Bakura. We will be over in ten minutes, don't budge."

"Ok Malik." I heard the phone click as he hung up, and I hung mine up as well.

While I believed Malik's words I still wasn't sure. Had Bakura just left me? Had he gotten tired of me and severed our link? I don't want to be alone anymore; he didn't want to be alone anymore, that's why he promised. Finally my mind let what had happened sink in and my emotions kicked into high gear.

I sank to the floor, my back against the wall, and began to cry. Sobs racked my body and I placed a hand over my mouth trying to quiet my helpless wails.

1-I think it is in the manga he has them, but he has them at one point, and it's not like I don't like him with brown, but he looks pimpin' with the green while Bakura has red.

Chapter 2: I don't know how long it will take me to get it written and posted. Keep in mind I write on the weekends because I work 5 graveyard shifts, all in a row, every week. I can tell you however that Malik and Marik will be in the next chapter more. I think Bakura will have a point of view thrown in the chapter, and by chapter 3 or 4 Ryou tells someone off in a, what I deem, funny way.


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: BWARK! . Okies, I don't own nothing', except the plot. She's all mine, for the most part.

A.N.---I just was rereading the first chapter and found this word "likeliest". I kept starring at it and said to myself, "Myself, that is the most fucked up looking word I have ever seen." But I spell checked it, and it comes out not underlined in red. So I don't know y'all. OH and let me just clear this up before it gets all confusing. The Yami's and Hikari's still share a body.

On with the story……hehe…

I awoke to the sounds of snoring. Not my own mind you, because let's just face it that would be a little disturbing, and people as pretty as I am don't do such annoying things (1). Glancing around my room I tried to find the source of said snoring. I took a mental count of all occupants.

One, Isis, well it certainly wasn't her. She was probably already up, making me breakfast, and washing my clothes, and yeah who am I kidding. A guy can dream though can't he? Though if it WERE her I would be recording it for future black mail purposes.

Two, Rishid, nah. I'll give you it might make up for the lack of sound he makes while awake; he respects my privacy as long as I respect his. Though there was that one time I found that colony of ants in our yard, and some how, mysteriously, they ended up in my bed. I know it was him, evil bastard. The crackers they were snacking on where that veggie brand he always eats. Which reminds me, I have to get him back for that. REVENGE!

Well, I don't have any pets, so who the hell could it be? Okay, how about this…..sand-yellow walls, check. Purple carpeting, nothing on it but some clothes. Closet, slightly ajar, but all seemed clear. Bed, my gorgeous body on it, and covers slightly disheveled, but it seemed fine. Maybe I should ask Marik. Wait a second. God I hate showing why my natural hair color is blonde (2).

_MARIK!?! _All was silent but the snoring lessened. It WAS him. Stupid bastard, interrupting my beauty sleep. He has NO idea what I have to go through to make us look this good. _Hey asshole! WAKE UP!!!_

The snoring stopped suddenly and I was given quiet the retort then. _What the hell is your problem, I was trying to sleep?! _

_That IS the problem! Your damn snoring woke me up bastard!_

_That's impossible. I don't snore._

_Riiiight, and pink hippopotami are dancing around in tutus to announce the arrival of the Tooth Fairy. Who, by the way, says you are over due, and is carrying around pliers to help you come up with payments._

_Haha. Well we're both up now, no point in yelling my ear off. Go bother Isis or something GEEZE!_

I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to change out of my gray pajama pants into some baggy blue jeans and a simple white tee shirt. Walking down out of my room and down the stairs I smelled Isis' cooking. Perfect time to take his advice and bother her, and one of my dreams did come true; my dear ole sister was making me food. YUM PANCAKES! I ran into the kitchen to find the batter on the black counter top and Isis, herself, cooking on the gas stove.

She eyed me suspiciously and dared me to do something wrong. I smiled cheesily at her and proceeded to the bowl of sugary sin. I dipped my finger in and sloppily licked it off of my finger. Before I knew what was happening a black spatula had smacked my hand. "OW! What was that for?" I cried child like nursing my bruised appendage.

"For sticking your spit ridden hand in that batter," her tone screamed DEATH to me if I dared to defy her, and defy her I did.

"But I didn't stick my finger back in there."

"Not yet you didn't. I know you too well Malik, and I knew it was going to happen. I merely gave you a taste of what would happen if your finger found its way into that bowl again." She was full on looking at me now. Her face screamed a dare at me, and well, I was never one to back down from a dare. I flashed a devilish grin before sticking my hand in the batter again, and then quick as a flash I ran like hell.

I may have never back down from a dare, but I wasn't stupid enough to stick around to see what she would do to me or my poor hand. I ran out of the kitchen and into our living room. I found Rishid reading a book on the couch as I dove behind it. I could hear him shut his book and saw him look at me. The confused look on his face said all there needed to be said 'What the hell?' I shot back a grin that screamed 'You don't want to know'.

My eyes widened as I heard rushed footsteps enter the room. Crap, I'd already been found out. I knew Isis was silently asking Rishid my whereabouts, and I was praying with every fiber of my being that he wouldn't out me. I could feel her presence drawing closer and I knew she knew I was there. I panicked and bolted.

Seems my intuition was right, she was right there, because I nearly knocked her down in the process of escape. I could hear Marik laughing at the whole situation, and just wished he would shut up; this after all was his fault. Shouldn't have tempted me with teasing Isis, stupid bastard. Can't resist it.

I ran up the stairs and darted into the hallway closet. I didn't close it for fear she would hear the door slam. I tried my best to quiet my breathing and waiting several painful seconds for her to fly up the stairs. She peered around the hallway and quickly searched the main bathroom. Seeming satisfied I wasn't in there she closed the door. She peered into my room and shut the door, probably thinking if I were in there she wouldn't risk her life treading through the piles of clothes. Damn! I should have made a break for there then.

She looked at the hallway closet door next, and all I could repeat in my mind was 'OH CRAP!' She slowly walked toward my position, I think she KNEW I was there, and was taking her sweet time, relishing the moment. Then by some miracle the phone rang. Isis eyed the door with contempt, but I knew it was really directed at me and ran down the stairs to answer the phone. I exhaled dramatically and relaxed my posture. _Well wasn't that fun? _

_Shut up Marik. _All I got in response was laughter. Deeming it safe to exit my hiding place I slowly made my way on the path to sanctuary, also known as my bedroom. I was passing the stairwell when Isis bellowed for me, "MALIK PHONE!"

Phone? For me? Hmm….wonder who that can be. I rushed down the stairs to the living room, where Rishid still was, to see Isis glaring daggers at me while holding the phone out. "Just wait until you are off the phone." I gulped, she didn't need to really finish that thought, and I just hoped I had a better escape plan by then.

"Hello, Sex Cat speaking," I said to the mystery caller. _Damn straight,_ Marik commented, and I didn't know exactly how to take that. Whatever though, I just hope my humorous comment wasn't wasted on whomever called me.

"Malik?" I know that voice!

"Hey Ryou! What's shakin'?" I was really glad to hear from him. Not only did he save me from my evil sister, I hadn't talked to him in a couple days.

"I'm not sure." Well what an odd thing to say. Ryou usually calls to talk about something specific, so I knew then that all joking was to be set aside.

"What do you mean Ry', what's wrong?"

"Bakura, he…Bakura's….Did Atemu send Bakura away Malik?" I didn't know what to say to that. Ryou seemed, for lack of a better term, emotionally destroyed, and what kind of question is that to ask me? _Marik?_ I called out.

_I'm listening. Ask him to be more specific. What does he mean 'send away'? I have a bad feeling about this._

"I don't understand Ryou, what do you mean 'send away'?"

"Exactly that. Bakura's gone Malik. I woke up today and he was gone. I can't remember anything that happened yesterday, or how I ended up in bed at home. Then I had this dream with you, Marik, Yugi, Atemu, Bakura and I in it. I think Atemu sent Bakura away and I don't know what to do. I had hoped you'd know what was going on." Ryou seemed totally lost and I was as well. Though, Marik seemed to have a more level head on his shoulders about the situation. _Tell him we are coming over, now. We need to help him figure this out. Things are definitely wrong, and if the Pharaoh is involved we need to act quickly. _I nodded to no one in particular, mainly myself, and relayed the message.

"Ryou stay at your house, Marik and I are coming over. We will get to the bottom of this." I didn't hang up just yet; I wanted verbal confirmation that he would be there when we got there. I don't know why I did, but something inside told me to wait for his response.

"Malik, what if I'm wrong? What if Bakura abandoned me? I mean he wouldn't right? He promised." I was speechless as for what to say. Marik relayed his thoughts though, _He wouldn't. I just don't believe it, not after what happened in Battle City. _Marik was right. I knew what he was talking about. While Ryou and Bakura's souls were in the Realm Bakura made a promise to Ryou. Before I realized it Marik took over and responded to Ryou.

"Don't you DARE think that Ryou Bakura. We will be over in ten minutes, don't budge."

"Ok Malik." Usually Ryou was able to tell when Marik and I switched bodies, I guess he was too preoccupied to give it any thought. Marik gave me back control and I hung up the phone. Rishid was starring at me, and I knew he knew there was something wrong.

"We might have a situation, I'll be back later." I didn't wait for a response; I just headed out the door.

As I exited our home I heard Isis shout, "Come back in one piece so I can have the pleasure of dismembering you!" I smiled a little at that before I broke out into a full run.

Ryou didn't live that far away from us, maybe a ten-minute walk, and considering I was running I would get there all that much faster. I didn't bother to "appreciate" the gorgeous day; I did however have time to glare at the birds. Stupid birds, didn't they realize this was no time to be singing happily? Didn't they know a more depressing song to sing? Hell, even the weather could make it rain. But birds are just too stupid, another thing I added to my list of things that needed revenging upon.

I reached Ryou's house in record time and without thinking tried the door without knocking. To my surprise the lightly colored, wooden door was unlocked. This was already telling of something bad. Bakura always made sure the door was locked. He even made sure Ryou kept it locked. Last line of defense or something. It just made him more at ease with Ryou's safety. Then again, he was supposedly gone.

I stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind me, locking it before I proceeded in the house. Ryou's home was always lovingly clean, yet I could always feel the loneliness it held. "Ryou?" I called out, and wasn't that surprised when I didn't receive and answer. I walked up the stairs while thinking how similar our houses were in design. When I reached the last step my heart clenched.

Sitting in the hallway I saw Ryou. He looked absolutely miserable, and totally heart broken. He was sitting on the floor, just under the phone, sobbing uncontrollably. For some reason he was still in school uniform, didn't he know it was Sunday? I could tell he was trying to maintain some sort of control, but he was failing. I didn't think he knew we were there and proceeded over to him. His hair was unkempt, and his face sallow. He just looked sick. I hugged him and he immediately returned the hug, almost desperately. I let him cry, because I knew that was what he needed at that moment.

I don't know how long I sat holding him while he cried but the tears finally subsided. The grip he still held on my shirt remained constant however. I could feel Marik poking at my mind. He wanted to take control, and seeing as how I had no clue in how to approach the situation I let him.

"Ryou, it's Marik. I need you to answer a few questions for me." Ryou nodded silently into our shoulder. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"No. I'm even having trouble remembering what happened earlier this week." Marik nodded and pressed on.

"Has anything weird been happening to you?"

"Weird? Beside the fact that Bakura is missing I've been a little sick. But it isn't anything to worry about. It's happened the last couple times Bakura's gone away. I've just been worrying myself to sickness, that's all." Ryou's answer seemed fine to me, but I could tell the Marik suddenly became very worried. I wish he would tell ME what he was thinking. It was just a normal sickness right?

"Ryou, where is the Ring?" Hey that's right. Ryou wasn't wearing his Ring. He always wore the Ring. Maybe that's what's wrong. This whole thing was because Ryou wasn't wearing the Ring. As much as I wanted to believe that I knew it wasn't true. Even when I didn't have the Rod on my person I still had a connection with Marik. Beside that Ryou ALWAYS wore the Ring. He told me once that the Ring was his link to everyone that had ever been close to him. So where was it now?

Apparently Ryou didn't even notice it was missing because a hand flew to his neck. He went paler than he already was. I mean the kid is naturally pale, but top sickness pale, and frightened pale on top of that and damn. If he got any paler I think I would be able to see right through him. Ryou then jerked out of our hold on him and ran quickly to his room. We could hear him rummaging around and we lifted off the floor. Peering in the doorway Ryou glanced at us with a desperate stare.

Marik gave control of our body back to me and I walked over to Ryou. He grabbed me in a tight hug and started crying once again. "Where is it?" he asked through choked sobs. Having no answer I didn't respond only held onto him tighter. Eventually Ryou exhausted himself and I helped him to bed. I closed the door to his bedroom softly and stood in the hall.

_Going on what little we know about Ryou's dream I think a talk with the Pharaoh is in order. I think he will have more answers than those that reveal themselves here._

_What answers do reveal themselves here though?_

_Bakura is not in this realm that is for certain. I can't sense his magical energy._ I could feel that that wasn't the only thing Marik had realized, but I could tell unless I asked he wasn't going to give it up.

_What else have you realized?_

_Ryou's sickness……it isn't normal._

_What do you mean?_

_Yami's and Hikari's are the two different halves of one soul. The Yin and the Yang._

_Okay…_

_A soul can't exist if it isn't complete._

_I don't understand._

_You need both halves of the soul to make it complete. Without one half the other will disappear. Bakura and Ryou are Yami and Hikari. With the Yami piece missing Ryou has become sick. Ryou is only half of a soul. If Bakura doesn't return soon, Ryou will die._

_That's impossible, Bakura has been sent away before._

_It's not impossible, it WILL happen. Bakura returned before Ryou's soul began to miss it's other half. He also had the Ring with him then too._

_So if we can find the Ring we can buy Ryou and Bakura more time right?_

_Yes. I have a good idea where to start looking. We will need to take Ryou with us. In his current condition it is best if he not stay alone. He is weakened and it is possible darker energies will try and consume his light energy. We will have to protect him until Bakura is able to return._

_Does the Pharaoh even know what he has done to Ryou?_

_Do you think he cares?_

(1)--I've not done it yet, but my dad has snored that bad before. Although, I have been told by my little sister that it's been almost as bad as his, and to her I responded "LIES!"

(2)--Blonde and blond. Both of these words are correct. Blonde with the "e" is used for females, and blond without the "e" is used for males. I used the female version; because of the slightly feminine prowess I gave Malik.

A.N.----I made this chapter cheerier. You know to balance out the depressing ness of the last one. Although I did have depressing parts here too. I did make this chapter longer than the last---and longer than I thought it was going to be. Took longer than I thought. Work has been hell, and my schedule got flopped from graveyard, to days, to graveyard again----really hard on the mind and body----because I had to go help another store with stuff.

Chapter 3---Yeah so I lied about Bakura being in chapter two, although not intentionally, but he WILL be in this chapter. Bakura also has some thoughts, and stuff, and wonders if Ryou is really glad that he is away. So there will be plenty of dark stuff in that one if you thought this one was too light. .

And because you take the time to write to me…..

Anei Aikouka---Thanks for the review. The part where he remembers actually wasn't in the first initial write. I reread it and was like---hey stupid he's been through this before. I also figured in real life---not saying this is---that if your "soul mate", so to speak, disappeared I know I would be wondering what I did to make them go away.

And for those that are watching me, I SEE YOUR BINOCULARS IN MY BUSHES!!!


	3. Purple Haze

Disclaimer: Unfortunately not my anime. I have tweaked the plot though. I have no monies for your taking, so unless you want my pimpin' batman pj's leave me be. That, and I lost my wallet….so the three dollars I had in there might not be there if I ever find it.

AN: Okay, just be ready for conversations with ones self, and remember to have fun with it. This chapter is shorter than the others, mainly because I said what needed to be said, and I didn't want to just use story filler to make it longer. On with the story.

The sight before me was one I never wanted to see again, though it would seem my life hadn't changed from the way it always was. I was in Ryou's home, sitting on the black couch in the family room. That's right I said black, I'd finally won one argument concerning home decor. Glancing around, it seemed to me that nothing was amiss, but the familiarly hopeless feeling seeping in my veins was sign enough that I was where I had dreaded to be. The Shadow Realm, the place of warped psyche.

Most thought the Realm was a purple haze of despair and loneliness, but I knew better. The Realm was a type of Hell. It preyed upon the minds of whoever entered it. Then it would create a world recognizable to the victim and twist the outcome of everything. Most succumbed to the "reality", and drove themselves insane because of it. Lovers would find comfort with someone else, friends would die in terrible accidents, and horrific memories would play themselves out again, with you only being able to watch.

I think the haze would have been most preferable to having one's deepest fears acted out before them in some sick game. The first time I had ever come here I fell victim to my own fears, and it took some time before I was freed and realized what I had experienced had been a lie. So sure I was of the events that had occurred here I at first didn't accept reality as reality. Though once I had gained control of myself I barred all emotional attachments, that way if I had to ever come back I would have nothing to have warped.

The second time I appeared here though, I found that I was able to instantly realize where I was and the Realm had no power over me, knowing where I was had already won me the battle. It was a good thing to, for I allowed myself the pleasure of emotions once again, though I wouldn't admit to most that I was happy about that. The reason I was the happiest was because I had just found someone that needed my protection and guidance, whether either of us realized it at the time or not. I sure as hell didn't, I was too pissed at a pharaoh, who's name I won't reveal, to even consider my lights' needs.

The third time I was here, was when Pegasus summoned us, Ryou and I, to his version of the Realm. With his eye he some how altered things, and had the Realm contort to his wishes. It matters not now, because his eye is in my possession. Stupid man, thinking he could steal from a thief. Oh what fools these mortals be. Whoever said that sure knew what he was talking about. Stupid mortals.

The fourth time I had entered the "purple haze" was with Ryou. I don't know why but this memory depresses me a little bit. I guess that it might have to do with the promise, but it isn't like I'm not coming back or anything. It isn't like I had much of a choice in coming here either, of course I don't know if I am trying to convince myself of that, or Ryou, who isn't even here. Well not the real one anyway.

Even though I knew that all of this was an illusion, and not really what was happening on the outside, I found myself always checking things out upon my returns. I did it just in case things did happen how I'd seen them and I had deluded myself into thinking I had been in the 'haze' the whole time.

I was trying to recall how I'd ended up here, and I find it hard to remember that very important detail. I know the pharaoh had something to do with it, and that's about it. That's the trouble with the Realm, when it plays with your mind there are side effects. I don't know what day it really is, but I haven't been here for more than a day. All I recall is darkness and then waking up here, on this couch.

Good thing I was bored, because otherwise I would have been pissed by his appearance, the fake Ryou appeared with the first of my Shadow Realm dosage. He could be easily mistaken for the real thing, if it wasn't for the purple glow he seemed to share with the furniture, and the blank stare wasn't giving him any bonus points. That was probably where the whole 'purple haze' thing probably came from, now that I think of it. With the purplish glow on everything it only makes sense. With so few people making it out of this horrendous place their minds must have blocked the horrors they witnessed here, and the only thing that stuck with them was the purple haze. Man I'm good, but back to the matter at hand.

"Can I help you?" I smirked toward him. He looked at me with dull eyes and for a while I thought he wouldn't answer.

"No. You seemed to have helped me enough."

"Oh?" I commented, my eyebrow rising in question.

"Yes. I have decided that I don't need you anymore. I would rather spend my time with someone a little worthier. Someone that makes me feel wanted and needed."

"Well, DO enlighten me on this mystery person."

"You know him well. He's one of your favorite people, Atemu," Ryou spoke in a hollow voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help it, I just laughed. This was too good. The Realm was really trying to piss me off, and all I could do was laugh. "Well don't let me stand in the way of your smirk happiness." The fake Ryou didn't respond, he merely left, and quiet once again over took the small purple house.

I really didn't feel like staying here longer than I had to, seeing as how I could return anytime, well, almost any time. As long as Ryou was wearing the Ring I could escape. I needed them to be touching in order for my return. I needed the Ring's power, and a strong connection to Ryou, in order to return to his body. Without Ryou as an anchor I would get lost in translation. And there was my problem. When I had probed the Ring's power, Ryou's presence was not with it.

I was very unhappy about this little turn of events. Why wasn't Ryou wearing the Ring? He knew the conditions on which I had to return? Didn't he? I can't remember if I shared that with him or not, STUPID SHADOW REALM! Well he can't just not wear it, can he? No that's a stupid thought, otherwise that would mean Ryou no longer needed the promise, or me, and that I just won't believe. I wasn't the only one to make a promise that day, and I know he wouldn't break his, as long as I didn't break mine.

Maybe he did break his because he thought I broke mine. But I didn't break mine. He doesn't know if I did or didn't though. AUHG! This is just making my head hurt! OKAY! Ryou isn't wearing the Ring because…..because……? Well there has to be a logical explanation right? Think Bakura, think. Maybe he misplaced it? No that's stupid, he could just concentrate on its energy and find it, and it's not like it could lose him, they are bound.

Well, maybe it was taken. No, that's stupid too. The brat and his Yami wouldn't take it because they don't have the balls. Malik and Marik wouldn't because they know what I would do to them when I came back, and I can't think of really anyone else that would even know of the power it possessed. So what if Ryou isn't wearing it because he doesn't want me to return? What if that was the plan all along? Maybe the Realm actually had it right. It had picked a scenario that actually happened. I guess sometimes the truth is more horrific than a fictitious reality. He was working with the Pharaoh the whole time to rid himself of me. That double-crossing bitch. I knew I never should have trusted him.

All those failed attempts at the Puzzle must have been his doing. All those times we were in the Realm were a way for him to wear me down. He knew what he was going to do the whole time, and I played the game like a perfect pawn. He was a very good actor, never letting me know of his plans, or that he was even in league with that psycho. I shouldn't have blinded myself by the supposed goodness he was supposed to have. Light my ass, that was where my first mistake was. I never should have trusted anything claiming to be made of light. Who knew he would have such a dark spot?

I am such a fool, thinking that anyone, or anything could ever find anything to love in me. The Pharaoh won again. He probably won Ryou's affection too. That's probably what this was all about. Ryou loves the Pharaoh. He would never be able to be with him, as long as I was in the way. Shadow Realm two, me zero. So the whole time I was a third wheel to their forbidden love, their unnatural love. And what of Yugi? I guess I might have company here after all. To think the 'kind' Pharaoh would betray his light like that. Well I can't say it is that far fetched, after all, my light betrayed me. And that is probably worse.

Every joke I made he faked a laugh. All those times I though he was happy with my presence, was him faking a smile. He must have forced himself to converse with me on a daily basis to keep up his charade. I was a blight to his world, and not the savior I thought I was. The promises we made to each other hold no value now that I know the truth. The light blinded me, and my own darkness could not shield my eyes from it.

He betrayed me. He betrayed ME. I will be avenged for this Hikari. I will kill your lover before you and bathe myself in his blood. Then I will carve out your eyes so I know that will be the last thing you are able to see before I kill you too. Or maybe I will just let you suffer like that, all alone, until you die of a destroyed heart. Much like I fear I am doing now.

Of course I would need a body first. My own body, one of flesh and bone, and hopefully resembled my appearance now, so my light would be able to recognize me as I destroy his world. This soul cage will not do. I COULD tear him down from the inside out but it would be way more fun to do it the way I just concocted. Also the strain on no longer having as strong a mental bond will help me in my goals. I think I know how I will be able to get myself this body I desire as well. It will take a lot of dark magic and a little soul bargaining, but in the end it will all be worth it.

The one person I thought I could count on left me for the one person I can never trust. Is that irony? If it is I find no humor in it like most would. My life has become some sick and twisted soap opera for the gods, and I hope they are enjoying the plot twist I am going to bring on once I return to the traitor and his bitch. For once I was thinking clearly.

AN: I was reading up on Yin(dark) and Yang(light), because I was going to apply some of the theories of that in my story. While reading up on it though, I realized that it wouldn't quiet fit, because the darkness is feminine in nature and the light is masculine. So I won't be applying that like originally planned. It won't change the story any, but any references to dark and light will be my own little inklings instead of involving the yin-yang theory.

Chapter Four: I purposely didn't reveal the promise in this chapter because I wanted to be able to do it in the fourth, because it will tie in well with the big argument. Much love will be put in this chapter, mainly because I love a good argument.

And because you took the time….:

Casaragi-Glad you like it and that it's on your alert list, but I didn't mean to make you want to cry. Pats on back there, there.

Mei1105-That is sorta what happened to Kura, well at least you know where he is, not how he got there, yet.

MaliksTenshi13-Glad you find it interesting, and original. VERY happy you find it well written and especially descriptive (I work hard on the descriptive part---actually I don't it just takes a lot of effort for me to focus my attention span on getting my fingers to type the description). Yay alert list. Look forward to hearing from you.

Yami no Mira-You lucked out, when you started reading I was about to update.


	4. The Ring

Disclaimer: Sadly I have not found a convincing enough argument as to why Yu-Gi-Oh! should be mine, so unfortunately it still isn't.

_**Italics are dreams in this one.**_

I started writing whose POV would be used at the beginning of the story, because someone nicely informed me that they got a little confused last chapter. So I said well I'm not so lazy that I can't add that at the top. I just kind of forgot that y'all couldn't read my mind. So on with the story.

Ryou POV

_Blood was dripping down the side of my face. I had a deep gash from the outer corner of my left eye almost to the bottom of my jaw. It was bleeding in a teardrop fashion, much like I was crying red. It would pool on the gash and then drip, drip, drip off of my face. The gash was portraying the desire my eyes held but couldn't perform. The loneliness I felt dug deep into my soul, and the betrayal I felt was like none I'd experienced since my father abandoning me. I was sitting on the kitchen floor pressed against the wall. This is where I had slid to a sitting position, where I sat in shock, where he had left me._

_I thought I had been killed and sent to hell, but I was sure I would have preferred being endlessly tortured than experiencing the emotions I was. This place was definitely worse than hell, and for some strange reason it was purple, or maybe that was a dark blue I was seeing. Whatever it was I was now justified in my assumption that I had gone crazy. What else could have been the cause for the world I was placed in? The color was odd and the people weren't themselves._

_I was scared. The last thing I remembered was a dueling platform. Bakura saved me, and then I passed out. I woke up in this bizarre place only to be pushed away by everyone I know, and even attacked by some of them. I thought with Bakura always with me I would never feel this kind of pain and loneliness. I was too deep in my own depression that I had not realized there was a presence in front of me._

_I was spoken to but the words didn't reach my ears as I starred at the pair of legs standing in front of me. The presence knelt down and locked eyes with me, and I felt my fear increase. It was the one who had attacked me, it was my other, and I was afraid of him. He noticed my fear but it didn't deter him. He placed his left hand on my shoulder and with his right he attempted to wipe away the blood on my face._

_I tried to flinch away. It hurt when he touched me and I was scared of what he would do to me next. I wanted to get away from him, now. "Who hurt you?" he asked me. All thoughts of me wanting to bolt died then as confusion rained in. How could he not remember? How could he not know?_

_"You did," my voice spoke, cracking. An emotion flickered across his face then and quickly vanished._

_"So I was too late?" It wasn't a real question. It was rhetorical, and I was too confused by what he was saying to respond anyway. "I didn't hurt you Ryou." He said after a pause. I looked at him with utmost disbelief._

_"I want to believe that," the rest of the sentence hung in the air. The 'but I can't' didn't need to be spoken, we both knew what I had intended._

_"I am not the one that hurt you, but I am the one that will try to make things better. I am not purple Ryou," he said softly to me. 'I am not purple?' What did that mean? Wait. He was right, he wasn't purple, the Bakura who cut me was. What was going on here?_

_"What's going on?" my voice was cracking; I just wanted to ball myself up and cry. This experience was too much, and I was breaking under pressure._

_"We are in the Shadow Realm. Your deepest fears are real here, and people are not who they truly are. The only way to discern falsities from realities is the purple glow on everything. Usually people are too scared to notice the difference. You are strong Ryou and we will find a way out of this. I am sorry I could not rescue you from me, I was too late to take his place."_

_"Take his place?"_

_"When someone appears here they take the place of their distorted selves. For example we didn't arrive at the same time. You arrived first and experienced the fears of your mind, when my soul arrived here I took over the fake Bakura you created, making his existence null. If I had not been pulled to the Puzzle first I would have arrived before you had been scarred." I placed a hand on the gash, my fingers became red quickly. Though the wound was closing up there was plenty of blood still pooled there._

_"So it will scar?" I asked vainly. Bakura just smirked at me._

_"Just your soul will have that mark. Your physical body will remain unharmed." There was a long silence. It was just the two of us at that moment and we were just content in each other's company. He moved from in front of me to the spot on the wall beside me. Hours seemed to tick by and we just sat._

_"I was really scared. Not just of the fake you but that you had left me too," I finally voiced to him. I could feel his eyes glance my way and I began to silently cry. I didn't want him to leave me. Many other thoughts invaded my mind. The main one I kept focusing on was what if he left me voluntarily? I tried desperately to tell myself that would never happen. This was Bakura however, and he did what he wanted when he wanted._

_I gasped when I felt his arms encircle me and his breathe against my ear. "I won't abandon you Ryou. If it is within my power to be by your side then that is where I will stay, as long as you want me there. I will not leave you by choice and I will protect all that you are."_

_"Do you promise?" I asked uncertainly._

_"Only if you promise that you will always want me there."_

_"I promise." That was the one sentence in my life, spoken aloud, that I never needed to think about. The pieces for my happiness were finally falling into place, and I couldn't have been happier with how the picture was turning out._

I woke up slowly, worries forgotten. I was peaceful, and happy. How could I not be after that dream? That was one of my few good memories. Even though I was covered in blood it always brought a smile to my face. That was when Bakura had promised he wouldn't leave me alone here, and that thought alone is what kept my hopes up.

I sat up and was thankful I wasn't feeling sick. I took the opportunity to change from my school uniform to something more comfortable. I slid on some black cargo pants and a white tee shirt. I ran a hand through my hair and left my room, still a mess from when I had conducted my search for my Ring earlier.

I descended the stairs and headed for my living room. I knew Malik and his Yami would be there. Looking on my black couch I saw him lying there starring at my ceiling. I didn't need to make a sound because he noticed me instantly and shot up, which startled me a little bit and we starred at each other briefly before he spoke to me. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded; I truly was feeling better, just not feeling good. "I know you know where we should start looking for my Ring. I want to go there." I could sense Marik take over the body and he responded to me.

"I will, only if you think you are feeling up to it." I nodded to him and he lifted himself from my couch and toward my front door. I followed him swiftly. We left my house and I locked the door behind us.

We walked along the sidewalk; I noticed that the sun had set. How long had I'd been asleep? It didn't matter though, I needed to find that Ring, besides my memories it was my only link to Bakura right now. I continued to follow Marik. We walked along the empty sidewalk. We passed homes, trees, signs, buildings, and oddly I recognized the path we were taking. Before I knew it we were standing in front of the Kami Game Shop.

Wait. What were we doing here? Why did Marik think I would find my Ring here? I kept my questions silent though, I knew Marik and I trusted him. I was also getting a bad feeling standing in front of the little store. Marik knocked on the door and as he did so an outside light came on. We waited a few minutes and Yugi opened the door, dressed in his usual leather outfit. Honestly, isn't it a little hot for that?

He had a smile plastered on his face, obviously a fake one. I knew he or Atemu would never be happy to see us, let alone see us together. "Can I help you guys?" he chirped. Straight to the point I see. What happened to being friendly and inviting us in. Guess we were in agreement about our relationship, there wasn't one.

"We need to talk to the Pharaoh," Marik said. His voice held no love. Yugi frowned slightly and stepped fully out of the doorway. He closed the door behind him and that is when Atemu took over.

"How may I help you?" His voice held authority, though not over any of the people in the immediate area. His face however held a smirk that sent chills through me. I felt threatened in his presence, though I refused to show it. I had never felt threatened by him though, and couldn't understand why I did now. I did notice one thing though, I could feel the Ring.

"Return to me my Ring," I demanded. I stepped forward so I could be standing beside Marik instead of behind him. Atemu's eyes turned to me and I could feel them examining me. I felt totally exposed and I could tell he was enjoying it.

"No, it is safer with me," he answered. I was furious. I tried my best not to display my emotions on my face or in my words. I could feel Marik tense as he too tried to keep calm.

"It is not yours. You should not have come into possession of it anyway. Return it to me."

"Alright you may have it back." I faltered for a moment. He was surrendering way too easily. He was up to something. I watched him carefully as he reached down his shirt and pulled the Ring from around his neck. He held it toward me and I took it cautiously. "After all I have disposed of the real threat of that Ring anyway."

So that was it! He sent Bakura away! I knew he hadn't abandoned me here on this living hell! I knew he would keep his promise! I was almost in tears at my realizations. Marik took a half step back, gesturing we leave, I could tell he and Malik were having a discussion about Atemu. I knew we should leave quickly, but I still had an unanswered question that I needed answered before I could leave. "Why did you send him away?" my voice was barely a whisper but all heard it.

"What kind of question is that," Atemu said loudly, his glare focused on me.

"The kind that needs answering," I snapped back quickly. I would NOT let him intimidate me. I WOULD get my answers.

"He was a threat to us, and a burden to you! I destroyed that parasite for the good of everyone!" Atemu yelled, trying to reassure himself more than me.

"You know nothing! He was the only one who cared about me," my words grew softer the longer I spoke that sentence, because the realization of it hit me hard. He truly was the only one who cared about me.

"That is just untrue. What about us? You know, your friends?" Atemu's voice was almost smug, and I found that was just insulting.

"You are right I spoke entirely too quick. Of course only part of what you said is true. I have friends, though I don't consider you, Yugi, or the pep squad as any of them. You are also right about them caring about me. They would die for me, as I would for them. They cannot keep me company forever, however, they have their own lives to live, and that is why I am alone. At the end of the day, where I used to have Bakura, I now have to face the reality of my broken home," was my snide response.

"What are you talking about? You should not be sorrowful of his absence. It makes no sense to waste emotion on that thing."

"And to whom should I place it on? My dead mother? My dead sister perhaps? Or maybe the man who abandoned me after their deaths? Oh my, what choice's I have," my tone reeked of sarcasm but I didn't care. He had no place to lecture me on things he knew nothing about. His facial features displayed shock. Widened eyes, mouth agape, yep, most definitely shock. Or maybe he realized he was not all knowing. That thought brought a smile to my lips. Maybe I'm finally losing it, cracking jokes at the most inopportune time. Oh well.

"Well since none of those people seem to be here right now I think I'll stick to my first choice, thanks. After all it's nice to have some of my feelings returned for the first time since the event that tore my family apart.

"It's ok though. I've accepted my fate, and realized my mistake. My father's last acknowledgment of me, the Ring, is what allowed me to realize my folly. All the attention and love I directed at a neglectful father could now be put toward someone willing to pay attention to me. I guess you could say that if I wasted emotion on anyone, it would be my dad. Not Bakura though, never Bakura.

"At first, I will admit, things didn't seem like they were for the better. Bakura used me and my wandering emotions for his own personal gain. To him I was an easy puppet. I was willing to do anything for him, as long as he paid me some attention. That might disgust you, but at that moment, to me, I didn't see a more rewarding arrangement. As our time together progressed he became actually concerned for me. He began to consider my feelings, and that is where our bond started. As long as he was there for me things wouldn't be so bad, and I know he thought the same, because of the promise he made me while we where in the Shadow Realm. I think that was then I realized I loved him."

"You're crazy."

"Perhaps, but did you ever bother to consider that it was your fault. That, I don't know, removing the dark part of my soul would have some affect on me. Or maybe you should consider this one. YOU TORE THE OTHER HALF OF MY SOUL AWAY FROM ME! The pain was so terrible at first, but now is only a sickness. It is eating away at what is left of me and what is left of my sanity. I wouldn't expect you to understand that though. After all your other half is alive and present. You are a complete Yami, Hikari package.

"Ryou, just listen to reason. Your Yami was evil! He tried to kill us! The world is better off without him," Atemu spoke, no wait, it seems Yugi came out to play. Though his words seemed to be reasoning, I knew better. Yugi was their trump card. Bring out the naïve, big-eyed child, which will stop the unstable Ryou from doing stupid things. Wrong.

"Were you willing to listen to reason when you banished Bakura? What does it matter that he tried to kill you? From all the 'kindness' you've shown me for as long as I have known you has never made any situation better. Every situation has had a worse outcome."

"That's not true. I know it isn't. What about Pegasus' island? What about Marik and Malik sending you to the Shadow Realm? You can't possibly tell us that we made those situations worse." Marik flinched at the mention of his name, knowing that Yugi was right about that encounter.

"But you did. We had Pegasus' island all planned out. You weren't supposed to switch our souls. You weren't even supposed to know I had anything to do with helping him. We would have taken the puzzle and left you alone, but instead you tried to intervene on "my behalf", and sent Bakura away for the first time. Marik, Malik, Bakura and I were allies. Being sent to the Shadow Realm was part of the plan; you know to take away your support team one by one. Unfortunately not enough players were taken out of the game in time." The last part of that statement was a total lie. Yugi didn't need to know that though, but I was sure getting good at winging it. Bakura, Marik, Malik and I had all come to terms with each other. At the time we were all too power hungry to notice the possible alliance, as they say absolute power corrupts absolutely.

"What do you know of the world being a better place? The world has always been kind to you. Last I checked however, I was apart of this world, whether it was a happy existence or not. My world is not better. My world has become much, much worse. Breathing seems pointless, and those happy while he is suffering only make me angrier. No, I think the world is much worse off, for I will make sure of it. You will suffer as I have. The loneliness, the hatred, will all be forced upon you. I will realize his dream, and make those that deserve my wrath wish they had never awoken my hatred. In my opinion you are stealing precious air, and taking up space he could be standing in."

The Ring glowed as if agreeing with my statement. I did not allow room for a reply as I walked away. If Marik was shocked I could not tell, for he followed me silently his face masked. It mattered not what he thought, for I never felt so good after an argument.

Even with my newfound vigor I still felt empty. I needed Bakura back with me so things could move forward. Without him by my side I felt as if I was caught in a time warp, repeating the same few days over and over again. I had a sick feeling that when my Yami returned to me something terrible would happen, and wondered if I should be so adamant about his return. NO! I shouldn't think like that. Bakura would return and we would be whole again and revenge would be all the sweeter that way.

AN: Let's do the time warp again……let's do the time warp again…..love that movie. I hope that the argument came out as good as y'all expected it to, because I rewrote it four different times, maybe five. So 'crosses fingers' hope it's good. Sorry it took so long, but I am just lazy, that and sleep is precious to me. OH! But good news, while writing this chapter I thought of something great to add to chapter five, that will add to the darkness. This has been the longest chapter so far!

Chapter 5: This will be from a point of view we haven't seen yet, and there will be much manipulation. This will be a darker chapter and there will be more answered revealed there, like why Bakura is in the Realm. Please note that it will take longer for this chapter to be put up because next weekend I will be traveling to Chicago to see Dir en Grey, and then school starts up for me. So be patient and chapter 5 will come.

And because you took the time….

Mei1105---Yes he did, but you know that purple haze can be all consuming and he got cocky. You would think he WOULD have been smarter but again the cocky thing screwed him. I agree, poor Ryou, well he will take a stand.

Casaragi---Well now you know where the Ring is, and Bakura got too cocky and fell into the Realms grasp.

MaliksTenshi13---I put the POV thing up just for you. You got it, a combo of Bakura being cocky about his power over the Realm combined with his own warped mind got him in the end. I do hope my argument was good, even though it was more of Ryou ranting at Atemu and Yugi. You sorta get to find out what happened to Bakura here, though WHY he is there will be revealed next chapter. Talk to you soon, hopefully!

Wallsmex---Love your name. Why thank you for mentioning I did research, I appreciate that. Yes I did. I also did research on demon possession too to help me out. Yep, Bakura got a little too cocky.

Bound2Darkness---Yep Bakura got bad thoughts. Though not the kind we wanted ;) I just pictured Marik and Malik bitch slapping Bakura and started laughing aloud. I hope you are sated enough until next chapter with some of the answers revealed.

Yami no Mira---LOVE THE FLUID EVIL! I'm glad you are loving it. You are a creepy person by the way. I was about to write this chapter the day I got your review. I was like, should I check my house for hidden cameras? So, because I am paranoid as hell I waited a week if you do it again I will probably start checking my bushes.


	5. Plans

Disclaimer: Only the parts in between the character's name and the storyline are mine. (smiles)

AN: It has been brought to my attention that I have given a new reason for most of you to hate Atemu and Yugi, and for that, I say you're welcome. (smiles) Oh yes and the name Atemu…..in the manga the pharaoh's real name is Atem (one hieroglyphic per friend to remember…..A for Anzu to remember, t for Honda to remember, e for Yugi to remember, etc)……I just added the 'u' because I see it in other fics spelled that way and I like it better that way, after all it's pronounced the same anyway. But yes what is UP with that odd name? Now on to the story……..

Atemu's POV

The day had started normally enough with school, classes, meals and such. The only difference with this day is that I convinced Yugi to invite Ryou over to hang out. When my Hikari had asked I, myself, was surprised at the positive response Ryou gave. I was not stupid or unobservant when it came to the affairs of my light side. I knew, even if Yugi did not, that he and Ryou weren't what you would call friends. Therefore, when Ryou immediately accepted the offer I was just shocked that Yugi only had to ask once, and there was no need for pleading or fake crying.

Whether Yugi realized it or not my intentions for inviting Ryou over were not pure. They were a means to an end. I had been watching Ryou and his Yami, wretched tomb robber, and noticed their growing bond. It had sickened me at first, but other than feeling disgust over it I felt no need to interfere so I paid no other attention to it; however I later noticed something far more valuable, their powers were growing.

I would not delude myself into thinking that I would always be able to rise to every challenge. I knew, again if Yugi didn't, that eventually there would be someone, or some ones, that would be able to defeat our joined power, that we were at our peak and currently residing on a power plateau that would only travel downward as we got closer to the edge. Our enemies however seemed to have power still that they were just now discovering.

They were a threat when Yugi and I were still rising in power, but now they had surpassed threat and were dangerous, especially since our power was at a limit. Big talk only got you so far, especially in dealing with maniacs. There was also the matter of the insane keeper of the tombs. I had a feeling that he and his psychotic Yami would be next on my list. Analyzing the two sets of threats there was one key difference that set them apart. While the tomb keeper was powerful, he was psychotic. His moves are unpredictable, which leads to mistakes and openings for defeat. The tomb robber was powerful and a sociopath. While still crazy, he, unlike the psychopath, knew what he was doing at every moment. There was not a time when he wasn't following a step of his plans. He was always dangerous, while his psycho friend is busy executing squirrels he is busy conducting the next step of his current plan, and with his power increasing, he is the immediate threat.

I would hate to think if they were to join forces again, because this time it would be as partners instead of two individuals with a mutual purpose. I WOULD take care of this problem before it became more than I would be able to handle, and in handling this problem I would be taking care of one that hit a little more personal. I would be killing two birds with one stone. I needed Ryou, not in the white-hot passion kind of way, but in the I-need-a-new-host-body-and-while-we-are-at-it-his-powers-would-be-a-plus kind of way.

That is the main goal of all of this, to absorb the white essence of Ryou, and make him my new host body. My Hikari was far too tainted to provide an adequate balance anymore, and thus his only purpose was as a body and tool. He may not have realized it but all this time my shadow powers were festering inside of him, slowly turning his light into darkness, and thus tainting his purity. That was the main reason for our power being unable to rise anymore. Soon his body would begin to taint as well and decompose, and so, before the situation became desperate I would assimilate with a new and better host body.

(AN-If this next paragraph gets confusing refer to footnote 1 and I'll try to explain it better there.)Malik was out of the question in choices for hosts. He would have fought me every step and that would have been much to bothersome, I also knew that dark magic was also tainting his white essence, no longer making his power pure. I know Ryou would just give into me, such a delicate creature he is. I will have to, unfortunately, thank Bakura one day though. Through his mistrust of his Hikari in the beginnings of their relationship, his unknowingly saved his host from tainting. While I fully connected my powers with my light side and Marik only partial (to ensure he still had some control over his Hikari), Bakura didn't convert any; thinking one day Ryou would learn to use the powers and push the tomb robber out of his body. Malik though only slightly tainted has too much of his Yami in him and so Ryou, from all aspects, is the better choice. With him, I wouldn't have to worry about being stabbed in my soul room. You will be mine my frightened rabbit, but first I must get that wolf out of the way.

I knew Yugi would never understand the measures I was taking to ensure my own future, as he demonstrated at Duelist Kingdom, but it mattered not because he was my tool. I controlled his life even if he didn't realize it. All it took was soft reassurances that what I was telling him was the right thing to do, that I had his best interests in mind.

I had convinced Yugi that Ryou's Yami was hurting the whitenette, trying to force him to commit acts of evil and hurt his friends. Yugi had not questioned me at all and sought my guidance in the matter. I told him to convince Ryou to come to the game shop and I would take over from there. My plan was complicated, but not impossible. Steps had to be taken and executed without fail for it to work, and with only me knowing the true purpose of each step I am quiet certain things will fall in their correct places.

Step one was already completed, not that it took much effort to begin with, and that was Yugi's unquestioning help. It really did amuse me how unwisely he followed every word that came out of my mouth, but I should be thankful for such a naïve light side, for it makes scheming all that much easier.

Step two went by surprisingly easy as well. I suppose that should make me wary; but then again Ryou and Bakura have no idea what I have up my sleeve, so they should be too surprised to retaliate against my unexpected attack. Now as we are walking home, with Ryou in tow, I am preparing myself for the third step, and that is taking Bakura out of the picture. It won't be difficult, especially with surprise on my side. Man today was a good day; by the end of it, I would be three steps into my five-step plan. Step four would be to convince or threaten Ryou into surrendering his power to me, and of course, step five would be absorbing the powers and taking over his body.

During all of my thinking, we had reached the game shop and Yugi had already led Ryou to his room. Perfect, out of the way of wandering eyes. Yugi and Ryou were doing homework of some sort, I just stayed out of it waiting for the right moment to execute step three. An hour had passed and thankfully they had finished their schoolwork and Ryou proceeded to put his stuff in his bag. I knew he would want to go home shortly; after all, these 'friends' did homework as a way to hang out. Ryou looks over to us, and seems to be announcing his need to depart but before the words left his mouth I forced control over Yugi's body.

Moving quickly I grabbed Ryou's left arm. He froze, startled by my actions. Ryou was looking at my hand on his arm and I looked into his eyes witnessing Bakura fighting to gain control of the body, I knew I had to act quickly. With my free hand, I roughly grabbed Ryou's chin and forced our eyes to meet. My Puzzle began to glow as I summoned its powers forth. "Your Yami will no longer burden anyone," I said simply.

My eyes glowed with power and Ryou registered at some level what was happening. He began to struggle a little, but it was too late, I strengthened my bruising hold on him and continued with my plan. The air around us thickened and began to purple. I could see Ryou's eyes flashing from green to red as the Realm was calling for Bakura's soul.

I saw the robber's soul pulled from Ryou's body. He gave me a venomous glare, and gave a sorrowful glance to Ryou, who was still in my grip. Ryou had managed to break the grip I had on his face, and was casting a distressed look at Bakura. I couldn't help but smirk at the situation. Everything was going perfectly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Currently I was at Ryou's house. I had dumped him onto his bed, placing a thin sheet over him. He had fainted, as expected, after Bakura was removed from his body. I had taken the liberty of taking him home, so as not to raise any unwanted questions. I would also remove all memories of the day's events, so as to tie up all lose ends that may sabotage me later. It would do me no good if Ryou had recalled the day's events and began meddling in my affairs. I didn't want him knowing what was going on 'til after I had completed my soul transfer into his body.

I turned to leave the creepily silent home when a glimmer of reflecting light caught my eye. Gold? How could I have been so stupid? I had almost left the Ring here. With it getting rid of Bakura would have been a waste of time and energy. For some reason, as long as Ryou possessed the Ring, Bakura would return. In addition, with it missing Ryou would eventually come to me, asking about it. Then I would execute step four. I scowled, angry with myself for almost messing up, big time.

I reached around Ryou's neck and snapped the cord holding the Ring in place. I felt the power surge only for a brief instant before it went cold. Apparently, it knew that I was not its master, and would refuse me such a title. No matter, as long as Ryou didn't possess it. Then the little voice of 'reason' piped up. "What are you doing Yami? That's Ryou's," came the soft voice.

I rolled my eyes, aware that he couldn't see the movement and prepared my voice for the lie I was about to tell. "I know Hikari, but it is for his protection. While Ryou is in possession of the Ring, the tomb robber has a chance to return. I will keep it in a safe place until I can find a way to seal it, then I will gladly give it back to Ryou."

"Alright," he said giving into me. I am good. I left the house and proceeded back to the game shop. This part of my plan was over.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It hadn't even been a whole day since I dumped Ryou at his home and took off with the Ring, but I had still found myself wondering what was taking him so long to come to me. Patience I told myself, for being bored does no one any good, for it leads to rashness. He will come to me, I will begin step four, and all will be well. I was sitting in Yugi's room, on his bed twirling the Ring in my hand. Gazing around the childlike decorations of the room, I decided my light needed to grow up just a little bit.

I was sitting on a twin bed, which decked out in a Dark Magician themed sheet and comforter set. His baby blue pajamas with the stars were lying at the foot. Against the wall near the door was a small TV with a tiny Kuriboh action figure sitting atop it. Next to the bed was a desk with Yugi's school belongings strewn across it and various drawings of Duel Monsters were scattered about. I felt like I was in the room of a sever year old and not a sixteen year old. I didn't say much because Duel Monsters was a passion of mine, but I think the word obsession didn't quiet cover it when it came to my light side.

Looking out the window beside the bed, I noticed that it was already dark, and all I had done all day was sit here waiting for Ryou to appear. Yugi's grandfather had been out running errands all day and turned in hours ago. I decided that my light and I probably needed to turn in as well. The body needed rest and there was nothing to do here anyway.

I stood and placed the Ring around my neck, so I was sure of its location at all times. I left the room to check the front light, to make sure it was off, and to make sure the door was locked. As soon as I reached the door, however there was a knock. Who in the world would be here at this hour? A grin reached my face in anticipation. I needed to act cool though, and allowed Yugi control of the body to deal with whoever decided to show up, as how he normally did.

Though Yugi was in control, I was watching the goings on through his eyes. As he peeked out the door, I nearly jumped for joy. It was Ryou!

"Can I help you guys?" Yugi asked. Wait, guys? Observing the surroundings, I finally noticed the shadowed figure. Marik. Damn it! Ryou had the crazed keeper involved. That would certainly put a dent in my plans. Now I would have to figure a way around that little obstacle. No matter I would deal with him in time.

"We need to talk to the Pharaoh," Marik said. Yugi hesitated but I reassured him that it would be okay.

'Just let me take over host. I will deal with them quickly.' I could feel his recession back into his soul room as I once again took control of the body. "How may I help you?"

"Return to me my Ring," Ryou said icily. I was surprised at his tone, but did not show it. I studied him carefully, aware that it made him uncomfortable. I wonder if he is growing a backbone, or maybe it is because Marik is here that he speaks so bold, yes probably the latter. Either way he took the bait.

"No, it is safer with me," I responded. I could see both Ryou and Marik tense at my answer and that made me consider if I had made a mistake. I needed to stay focused on my plan. Whether Marik was here or not Ryou needed to trust me, needed to consider me as looking out for his best interests, whether I really did or not. I needed to hand over the Ring, even if that was risking setting Bakura free from the Realm.

I quickly accessed what I needed to do. To gain some good faith from Ryou I would return the Ring, I would deal with the robber when his light side and the bodyguard left. "It is not yours. You should not have come into possession of it anyway. Return it to me."

"Alright you may have it back." I took it from around my neck and handed it to him. I could see the suspicion all over his face and he wasn't the only one questioning me.

'YAMI! What are you doing? I thought we took that away from him to keep Bakura away?' my liked asked voicing his concerns. I did not need this annoyance right now.

'Just trust me,' I thought back. 'He only needs to think Bakura is gone for good. We don't need to tell him it is possible for him to be brought back through the Ring. We also don't need the unnecessary fight. Be quiet while I handle this.' He kept quiet and I was thankful for that. "After all I have disposed of the real threat of that Ring anyway," I added after the pause where I had dealt with Yugi.

Marik stepped back slightly; I could see he was uncomfortable with the whole situation, wanting to leave. Ryou however seemed to still have questions for me. "Why did you send him away?" he whispered, I almost didn't hear him but was not pleased with the question he presented. Was he really that depressed the leech was gone?

"What kind of question is that!?" I yelled, my patience leaving. He retorted snidely and we went back and forth like that, somewhere in there, Yugi even said his piece. Ryou kept yelling things about how I didn't understand him or his life, or Bakura and their relationship. I don't think he understood that I did not care to understand him, I didn't need to understand him, I just needed his body. One thing I knew though was that I needed to kill this relationship he and Bakura shared. I could tell it would be a problem as I was being screamed at about not understanding it. I would destroy it or I would cripple it, either way I needed to severe their trust in each other.

His threat to me before he left made me sure of my decision. I would plant the seeds of doubt and kill the bond they shared. Then with no one to turn to Ryou would once again become the frightened rabbit.

Yugi and I went back to our room, and lied on the bed. I could feel my light fall asleep in his soul room and knew this would be one of the only opportunities to carry out part of my plan to severe the ties of my favorite couple. I concentrated my energy and sealed Yugi's soul room. I didn't need him hearing, seeing, knowing or complicating what I was about to do.

Once again, I concentrated my energy, this time on the Puzzle. A portal soon appeared and I stepped through the swirling purple void. The portal closed behind me and I took note of my surroundings. It looked just like Domino, as a matter of fact just like Ryou's house in Domino; I knew I was in the right place. Without bothering to knock, I entered the false house of Ryou's and searched for the tomb robber.

It didn't take me long before I saw the person I sought lying on a couch, seemingly napping. Before I knew it however his eyes were locked with mine, freezing me in place. I quickly regained my senses and stood proud; he wasn't going to intimidate me.

He raked his eyes over my body, trying to determine something, and once he had his face turned into a scowl. "What do you want asshole?"

I was taken a little off guard that he didn't try to attack me, but I chalked it up to me having an item, and him only an illusion of one. "Oh I just bring tidings from the real world."

"Cut the crap and just tell me what you want." Well this wasn't fun. He was just being a jerk. I needed to step up my game.

"So tomb robber why is it that you are still here?" He didn't respond just continued to glare at me. "Come now, don't give me that look, I'm just concerned is all. I mean Ryou's had the Ring in his possession this whole time and you haven't been able to return, now why is that? Oh that might be because he hasn't been wearing it."

I saw his eyes widen slightly before they returned to glaring at me. HA! I knew I had him then. "And how would you know that?"

"I'm a Pharaoh I know all see all. Moreover, I've been spending a lot of time with him lately. He mentioned he hasn't had a need to wear the Ring."

"That's a lie; you haven't been spending time with him at all!"

"Haven't we? The time you spend locked in your soul room, sleeping, what has sweet Ryou been doing? Oh that's right, me." The tomb robber got visibly angry then. He turned his head away from me, I don't know whether from disgust or trying to block me out. Either way I took the opportunity to water the seeds I had planted.

"Come now Bakura don't be like that. He's just not as innocent as you thought he was, it shouldn't be all that shocking, he is _your_ Hikari after all. I enjoy watching him squirm beneath me. The way his hair falls in his face as he pants for me." I crept closer the thief and leaned in next to his ear. "He's such an easy fuck too, always willing to scream my name. All I have to do is tell him how beautiful he is and he spreads his legs every time." I have to say I was pleased by the reaction, it meant I had gotten to him, but I was not pleased that he punched me in the mouth.

I quickly regained my footing and wiped the blood off the side of my mouth. Bakura was standing in front of me now, fists clenched at his sides, head turned down in anger. "Now, now, keep your temper. You know it's not me you're really mad at. You're mad at yourself for not getting to him sooner. You're just jealous it's my name he screams. Now Bakura what are you going to do? You aren't wanted by anyone on the other side, so are you just going to live in this dream world you created?"

"Just because I am not wanted on the other side doesn't mean I'm not going to go back. There are things that I must confirm." With a smirk, the Cheshire Cat would be envious of planted on my face as I opened a portal home.

"Well I'll leave you to it then. In the mean time I'll enjoy your Hikari in your absence." I stepped through and the portal closed behind me.

1- Okay I will try that better explanation now. They Yami's and Hikari's each have their own type of magic. Yami's dark magic (shadow magic) and Hikari's light magic. Usually when the Yami inhabits a Hikari host body, they infuse their dark magic into the Hikari to ensure their rightful control of half the body----by contributing half the body's magic. However, there are consequences. Since it was originally the Hikari's body the Hikari has the ability to learn the new magic present in its body. Thus, they can use it against said Yami if needed. Yami's try to keep Hikari's in the dark about being able to learn the shadow magic, but mostly it cannot be helped that they learn the information on their own---usually by accidentally performing it. Atemu infused all of his power into Yugi in hopes the boy would remain naive to it all----so far, he has been. Marik only partially donated his power to have some control over the body but reserved enough power so Malik wouldn't be able to over power him with his own dark magic. Bakura didn't trust Ryou at all with his power and uses manipulation and intimidation to gain control of the body. Also with the infusion of dark energy, the host body gets tainted because of the dark magic. It originally wasn't supposed to be there but since the yin-yang connection, the Hikari body adapts. Though eventually the host body will decompose from the corruption (tainting) killing both Yami and Hikari (you gotta keep in mind Yami's are parasites). Hope that clears things up. There is some other stuff about it that you will find out later.

AN: That took way longer than I expected to put up and type for that matter. Well, first I went and saw Dir En Grey in concert (they were FABULOUS) in Chicago---keep in mind I live in Florida. School started that Monday. The next weekend I went to Metrocon, and attended my grandmother's funeral. One weekend the cable went out (lasted a week and a half). Same weekend I got FF XI and couldn't play it with no internet, so I spent the next weekend breaking in the newness of that. Since school has been in I have been sleeping ALL six weekends it's been going on----this is the first weekend with me out of school WOO! My first free weekend…..and I finished writing this chapter for you guys…..I wrote the first half before school started. But alas, here it FINALLY is. Oh and my summer class was Analytical Trigonometry………….I PASSED!!!!! Does happy dance

And because you took the time:

Casaragi: I hope Bakura punching Atemu makes up for Ryou not slapping him last chapter. Yay Ryou with his backbone!

Mei1105: Well good, me too, mainly because without one he would flop around like a noodle. : ) But yes, I am not that fond of sissy Ryou, though I do have a soft spot for depressed Ryou.

MaliksTenshi13: Glad you liked it; I was sweating bullets over that rant. I rewrote it like five times, all with different dialogue and outcomes. I eventually pieced them all together. I dislike them a lot too. I am so ready to see Atemu shoved on his ass, and off that throne. There will be a great wrath release later.

Chikyu-Megami: Thank you, I'm glad you like the way I write. YES! Diru WOO!

Yami no Mira: Yes creepy was a compliment. Yay Ryou for that refreshing can of woop ass. I know Atemu is the weirdest name I've ever heard too. Yugi kinda reminds me of a Kuriboh with them big 'ole eyes. Yay amusement and catchiness!


	6. Picture Frames

Disclaimer: My plot it may be but the characters are not. And it's MY POPSCICLE!!!

AN at bottom!

Ryou's POV

I walked fast away from that Game Shop. I walked faster and faster until I broke out into a full run. I wanted to get away from that place, away from that Yami, away from my problems, away from everything. I ran until I was out of breath. I had run until my lungs were ready to explode. I hunched over and grabbed my knees. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Looking up I realized the house I had stopped in front of was my own.

Well that was lucky. Finally having caught my breath I stood fully up and placed my hands on my hips. The sound of hurried footsteps had drawn my attention to my left. Moments later, I saw Malik running up to me. He ran fully up to me and rested a hand on one of my shoulders and another on his knee. After a little bit he panted out a sentence, eyes Passive Voice (consider revising) on the ground, his head too tired to keep upright. Although when I responded, he snapped his focus on me. "To be free of all this." His eyes locked with mine and it seemed he was trying to figure something out in me but I was not sure what he was looking for or if he found it because the next second he had me wrapped in a hug. "I guess I'm just not fast enough."

He laughed a little at my morbid humor, "Guess not." He released me and we walked to my front door. I let us in and proceeded to the kitchen to fix us something to eat. Malik had followed me and taken a seat on one of the barstools placed around the kitchen's island. I had my back to him as I searched the cabinets for something to prepare. Having seen cans of tuna, boxes of pasta, and even bags of cereal I went to the refrigerator sitting against the wall to my right.

Looking in it, I sighed. I picked out a pack of hamburger meat and placed it on the counter. I found a pan and began to brown said meat. My thoughts began to wander as the meat sizzled in the pan, thoughts of Bakura. Thoughts of Atemu also invaded. What was he planning? I knew something big was happening and I had no idea how to begin to even unravel it.

I had to stay positive, Bakura would return soon and things would return to normal. There would be no psychotic plans of power, of ruling the universe, of revenge, or of stealing the Millennium Items. All the craziness would stop and the sun would finally shine for me, for us.

I was snapped out of my musings as some grease from the hamburger popped and burnt my hand. I jerked back and began nursing the wound. "You okay?" Malik asked approaching me. His sudden presence beside me scared me and I dropped the spatula I had been holding. Malik had his eyes on me. "Maybe I should do that?"

"No! No, I'll be fine, "I quickly replied. He eyed me funny as I began to run my burn under the warm water of the sink. Our eyes locked momentarily and it seemed as though he was once again trying to figure something out in me. I didn't care to ponder what he was thinking because I desired to be selfish and wanted to think about things that concerned me at the moment, i.e. Bakura and Atemu. "Please just go to the living room and watch television. I just need some time to think, alone."

"Well then you go into the living room and think in there, I will continue to cook. I will not have my meal sacrificed, or another one of your appendages, because you were busy thinking." He grabbed the spatula off the floor, gave it a quick wash and turned to the sizzling meat on the stove. I flashed him small, but grateful smile as I proceeded into my living room. I strolled over to the black couch and settled myself in one of the cushions.

Many thoughts invaded my mind. I grabbed the Ring that hung once again at my chest and sighed to myself. The one thing I had thought of most since I had got my Ring back was why had Bakura not come back. I was sure he had plenty of time to think of a way out and was getting more and more beside myself with worry. I didn't want thoughts of abandonment to surface again, but it was hard to keep them at bay when there wasn't even a sign of my Yami returning.

A thought then struck me, what if I just go to his soul room? Maybe that would be enough to calm the turmoil of my mind. I decided then it was worth a try. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the Ring. Soon I found myself in my soul room. Unlike Bakura's soul room mine was solid white. Along the four walls were picture frames. There were black frames and white ones. In each of the frames was a picture, a still shot that represented a memory.

The white frames represented good memories and of course the black ones bad memories. Needless to say, black frames decorated much of the walls. I think I counted four maybe five white frames in the bunch; it was hard to remember because the overpowerment of the black frames the white was seemed to blend in. The frames were arranged by their happenings in my life. I quickly glanced to a white frame; it was the only one that held my mother and sister.

I remembered that day; the three of us were making cookies. I think that that moment I remember vividly because the black frame that followed was the day that followed the day in the white frame. The black frame was the day my mother and sister would be lost to me. That was the day of the accident. The next frame, also black, was my dad and I visiting the hospital. Then mom died. Then Amane died. Then my dad and I attended their funeral. Then my dad left for Egypt. I jerked my head from the walls; I wished to relive none of those memories right now.

I bolted to my light brown, wooden door. I flung it open in desperation. I had to get out of this room. I slammed the door behind me and gazed around. I was in a hallway with no real detail. To my left was pure darkness, the same to my right. I have pondered before what those paths led to but never found myself curious enough to explore them. In front of me was Bakura's soul room door.

The door was a mahogany brown with no special design, but I found my hand running along the grain of the wood anyway. I felt a part of me needed to do that for some kind of hope that all was not as lost as it seemed. My hand twisted around the door's brass knob, and my heart began to beat faster in anticipation. Did I dare think that maybe Bakura was on the other side of this door waiting for me? Was he waiting for me to come to him? Had he been in this room the whole time, unable to get out? Unable to communicate? I scolded myself for thinking such things. I was getting my hopes up over opening a door.

Yet when I wrenched said door open why did I feel such disappointment that I was greeted with emptiness? I knew he wasn't _really _in here. Maybe I had just dared to hope a little too much. Now I was getting depressed even more. I shut Bakura's door behind me as I walked further into his room.

I was dark, not in the I-can't-see kind of way but the dark colors kind of way. He had a bed in one corner of the room. It was complete with black sheets, red comforter and alternating black and red pillows. One thing I never figured out was the single white pillow on his bed. It looked out of place, but I never questioned its presence to him. I don't think he would have answered me anyway.

I went and sat on Bakura's bed and grabbed that pillow, hugging close to my body. I buried my nose in it and inhaled Bakura's scent, which permeated from the object. I then lied on the bed, still clutching the pillow. At that moment, I really wanted my Yami.

The urge to cry built up but I held it back. I had to remain strong, if not for Bakura, for myself. I could not afford to fall apart now. I peered around my Yami's room at the blankness of the walls. I guess he held no desire to relive any of his memories. However, I guess I had not really wanted to relive mine either. Then why had I put up the memory pictures? Was I just punishing myself with their presence? Was I reminding myself of what happened when you let others too close?

I didn't want to think of that now. I was in Bakura's room to clear my mind, wasn't I? The walls of Bakura's room were made of stone. It was a dark sandy color. On the floor where I had white carpet, he had hieroglyphics. They were nothing I could read so I never paid them any mind. One day maybe Bakura would read them to me.

I wished so badly for his presence. A sign would even be sufficient at this point. I was at the brink of losing whatever hope I held, and if Bakura never did come back, I know a certain Pharaoh that would experience all thirteen levels of Hell.

I was unexpectedly pulled out of my thoughts of torturing a certain being by a dark swirl of energy at the far end of the room. A vortex of purple and black had just appeared and begun to suck things into it. The pillow I was clutching had been ripped from my hands and disappeared into the swirl of dark energy. The other pillows then lifted and we forcibly sucked in as well. My hair lifted off my shoulders and floated beside my head. I was mesmerized and at the same time fearful of this 'black hole'. Jewels and gold trinkets began to lift of their places in the room as I began to think it was no longer safe for me here.

Once the bed I was sitting on started to slide, I jumped up and found myself even sliding slightly toward the swirl. Panicked I bolted for the door. I flung it open, and myself out. I stood, my back against my door, facing Bakura's room. The door slammed shut and that was probably due the swirl trying to take that with it too. I stood their frozen. Gripped with anticipation as to what would happen that I found myself unable to tear away.

My heartbeat was the only thing I seemed able to hear and time seemed to pass slowly. My curiosity tried to take over, it wanted me to peek into the room; but my brain held my body firm, making me stay in place. When something finally started happening it was not with anticipation that I looked on, but with horror. The door was disappearing. My Yami's door was disappearing! It was being sucked into whatever that thing was and I didn't know how to stop it. With eyes glued to the scene all hope fled. I ran over to the door, clawing at it, hoping in vein that somehow, I would be able to save it, and in some relation, my last piece of Bakura. The door vanished, even with my attempts to save it.

I crumpled to the ground on my hands and knees, all the hope I had left fleeing my body and my mind. It was over, just like that. My hope of Bakura returning was over, sucked into a swirling abyss of darkness. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They flowed freely over my face, as I tried desperately to think of what I was going to do now.

I didn't have long to think of anything as I was roughly shaken out of my mind and back to the real world where Malik was worriedly calling my name, and roughly shaking my shoulders. I blinked rapidly and gripped the hands he had on my shoulders to stop him from his movements. He stopped manhandling me and looked into my eyes intensely. I knew not why until he wiped away the wetness I hadn't know was there. Apparently, my tears had even fallen from my real eyes, not just my astral ones.

I knew he wanted answers. I also knew I should give him one, but I didn't. "Dinner is ready." It was all he said as he walked back into the kitchen. Thank someone for best friends! Malik knew I was not ready to talk about what had happened and wasn't going to push me into it. I'm just glad he picked up on the vibe I was throwing down, because otherwise we would have had a really annoying conversation that would end in yelling.

I finished wiping the water off my face and proceeded into the kitchen for something to eat. I wasn't hungry, well not _that _hungry anyway, but I didn't want Malik to worry more than he already had so I sat down in front of the spaghetti he had made for me. We were eating at the kitchen's island; I had placed barstools there and made it into an eating table. It saved room, and a big, fancy dinning room table wasn't needed when there was only me.

Nothing was said between us as we ate. I would occasionally put something in my mouth but seemed more content to just stirring the food around with my fork. I decided that telling Malik and Marik what had happened it what I should do. After all, we were in this together, and having one side uninformed wouldn't do any good, besides that he was my friend.

"Malik," at the sound of his name Malik looked up at me. "Bakura's soul room is gone. It was sucked into some swirling thing, and is now gone." My voice started cracking the more I spoke. Shock was displayed on his face but he didn't speak for a long time. I figured he was talking things over with Marik and became instantly jealous. I quickly squashed down that feeling and decided that I needed to wash some dishes. Yes, that is what I needed to do. It would allow me something to do to occupy my time, and I could also figure out how I was going to murder Atemu. I had a promise to keep, and since my hope was gone, at least that would bring me some joy.

I stood up taking my plate and Malik's. He was still zoned out talking to Marik, so there were no protests. I plugged the sink as it began to fill with hot water. I poured in some dish washing detergent and located my yellow sponge. Placing the plates and silverware in the sink, I waited a little bit so the detergent could do its job. After what I deemed a sufficient amount of time, I began to scrub ferociously.

I wanted that Pharaoh to die a horrible death. A terrible death. I wanted him to feel all the pain I had been feeling the whole time Bakura had been away. I wanted him to suffer. So maybe death wasn't the best solution. What if I found a way to make Yugi disappear? Then Atemu would feel everything I had been feeling. Wouldn't he? Maybe he was using Yugi as he so often accused Bakura of doing to me? Bakura. No matter what I did or what I tried to focus on, I cannot help but think of him.

The water sloshed lightly under my menstruations, and I continued to scrub the dishes. I was scrubbing harder and harder as if trying to relieve my pain. I rinsed the dishes and picked up a rag from the counter to dry them.

'Why does it have to hurt so much,' I thought to myself. My eyes downcast to the plate and rag I was holding. The opening of my front door brought me temporarily from my thoughts as I proceeded to the tiny hallway that incased the door, key rack, and whoever was entering the house.

As I looked up and peered around the corner to see whom the intruder was, because I remembered having invited no one to my home, our home, I gasped almost silently. I recognized that spiky hair and that lean frame. Even though the unannounced person was looking down and his body cast in shadow, I knew who it was. I had seen that form many times in my mind. Dropping the plate I had been drying and the rag I was drying it with I ran to the figure.

The crashing of the plate as it broke into several pieces on the hardwood floor caught the attention of the shadowed person. I couldn't see it but I could feel his shock as I ran to him and embraced him as if he were going to leave at any instant, because I was afraid he was. My grip around his waist was one that was desperate for reassurance that the newcomer wasn't going to disappear and leave me alone again.

"Bakura," was the only word spoken between the two and it was in a broken whisper as I began to sob uncontrollably, unable to do anything else.

AN: I have had the few months from HELL! I have been going to school part time and working full time. Not to mention it is the holiday season so work has been even more hell-asious(I work at Wal-Mart.) And also began playing WoW(World of Warcraft), but no I am not addicted yet. I only play on the weekends, because that is when I have time. So that cut out any free time I had there, that I wasn't sleeping of course(did I mention I work overnight?) So now that school is out I was really tempted to play WoW a lot more then a very nice reviewer named Kayzo reviewed and reminded me that I have a story with active readers, which got me pumped to write again. So half of this chapter is dedicated to them, and the other half is to my other reviewers. I will let y'all have a Battle Royal to decide who gets the bad half of the story and which one gets the good have. AND FIGHT!

And because you took the time:

Casaragi: LOL! Yeah I want to kill him too! Oops, did I say that aloud? (wink) I am REALLY glad I inspired you, which fic was it for? Thank you for loving my style….it took a while to find one I was happy with.

Kayzo: A lot of people have said that this fic really makes them hate Atemu MUCH more. Is it wrong that that brings me dark satisfaction? I'm glad you like the plot and really glad you like the Yami/Hikari relationship thingy. It took some research to get that to flow like I wanted it to. Read my author note I mentioned you in it.

Next Chapter: This one I will try to remember to post on Christmas as a present to yall. How did I write it so fast you ask. Well the next chapter was actually already written and was supposed to be chapter six, but when I started writing this one I realized it would make more sense to put it first. So some things with be happening definitely, and it will be in Bakura's POV.


	7. Back

Disclaimer: Same as usual, except now I am sporting a brand new 'do' and spiffy pants.

Bakura's POV

That BASTARD! How dare he come here to taunt me! Wasn't it enough that I knew he was fucking Ryou, but he had to rub it in my face?! Well by doing so, he was just ensuring an even more painful death than I had originally planned for him and his _lover._

I would get revenge upon my traitorous Hikari and make him regret this fling with the royal pain in the ass. I know not why the ass had come to rub that in my face but it would not matter soon. I knew whom I had to see and the only thing stopping me was finding a way to see him.

Of course, I didn't dabble in the dark arts without a method of communication to other dark beings. To summon a demon I needed blood. To have a wish granted from a demon I needed souls. The more souls offered the better, for leverage would be key to getting what I wanted. I could not summon just some sort of common demon I needed to see a royal demon to ensure that they would have enough power to grant my desires.

I walked to the kitchen and looked at the cabinets. Opening one of them a got a small drinking glass and smashed it hard against the counter. I picked took the now jagged glass base and ran the sharp edges over my left palm. Blood immediately pooled; and with my right hand, I began to draw a summoning circle on the once clean tiled floor. Not knowing the true name of the one I wished to call I just concentrated hard on his image and energy signature. Keeping those things in my mind, I muttered an old spell and concentrated my energy on the circle.

A dark light burst through the circle I had just drawn and a shrouded figure towered a good foot over me. He was wrapped in a dark cloak that billowed exposing no skin. I was unable to see his face or discern any features that would give away the race of this being but it mattered not. I knew by his presence alone that I had succeeded in summoning the being I wanted. This being would grant me the body I wanted and all I needed in to give in return would be a couple souls.

If the being had eyes, I could feel them on me. It seemed as though he was testing my worthiness and soon concluded that my proposition would be worth listening to, after all I had succeeded in summoning a being of his power to me. His hallowed voice spoke crisply to me, not daring to waste time or words for he was a busy being and waste was not something he practiced. "What do you desire?"

Well that was an easy question, "My own physical body, and freedom from this cursed place. I also wish to bestow the gift of a physical body upon a friend."

There was silence as he processed my request. "And as payment?"  
"I have two souls to offer as payment. The soul of a light being, pure of corruption, and one of darkness, completely tainted with the amount of his own power."

It seemed my payment was acceptable for he wasted no time answering me. "Agreed."

A wave of darkness overcame my being and I couldn't help but scream out as I felt the dark beings energy consume me. Breathing became difficult and my vision became blurred, I knew I was on the brink of unconsciousness. While I was fighting to stay alert and awake, I could hear his voice speaking to me mentally. "A portal will open and once you step through it will close, unable to reopen. Once you have passed through the portal you will have one week and I will come to collect your payment. No exceptions."

I nodded to myself, for I knew he could not see me through the blackness that covered me, but I think he took my silence as an agreement to his words and I felt his presence leave with the blanket of energy that once covered me. I fell to the floor; I remembered it being cold before I had blacked out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I don't know how much time had passed since I had been out but it mattered not, my time wouldn't start until I exited the portal he provided for me. I lifted myself off the blood and glass covered floor and carefully brushed the shards off my arms and chest. I quickly scanned my surroundings, trying to find the location of the portal.

I didn't see it in my immediate vicinity and proceeded back through the kitchen arch to the living room, where I had spent most of my time here. A smirk made its way to my mouth as I remembered the spot the pharaoh had landed on after I had hit him, then I grimaced shortly after also remembering the reason I had hit him.

Not noticing the portal here either I walked outside, closing the front door behind me. Out in the front yard I saw the swirling vortex calling out to me. It was a dark black blemish on this pristine purple world. Before fully stepping through I suddenly wondered if this portal would lead me anywhere near Domino and silently cursed to myself as I had forgot to be specific, but it was too late for that because I had all ready stepped through.

I had braced my eyes, for I did not know what time of day it would be on the other side and to my relief, as I opened my eyes from a squint, that it was nighttime. I looked around and noticed that no one was in close proximity of me and for that, I was thankful as well. People tended to bother me with their nosey ways. Can't mind their own damned business.

I suddenly had the urge to check myself over. I did after all just acquire my own physical body. I made sure I had all the necessities first; two arms, two legs, two feet, ten fingers and I assumed ten toes since I could not see through my black tennis shoes. Everything seemed to be where it was supposed to, quickly glancing down my black slacks I released a breathe; good that was where it was supposed to be too. I had to make sure, I did not want to be the center of a joke I would find out about in an embarrassing way later. I walked briskly to a store window to glance at my face.

Although I was similar to Ryou in appearance the dark being had altered it, giving me a look all my own, and fitting of what I was. Sharp red eyes, straight perfect nose, medium pointed ears, and of course, the signature white spikes, overall I was gorgeous. I have to say that this body was definitely worth the two souls that would be paying for it. I undid the top buttons of the red shirt I was wearing to give myself more breathing room, while it complimented my eyes, it would be useless to me if I turned blue in the process of wearing it.

My brain then reminded me of the mission at hand and somehow I forced the narcissistic part of me down for now. As much as I would have loved to keep on admiring myself, I had a deadline and some revenge to be carried out.

I looked around my area of occupation to see if anything here looked familiar. My spirits dropped when I noticed nothing that stuck up any sort of recognition. I wouldn't let this deter me though. I would just keep walking around until something did jump out at me; I just hope it won't take long.

While walking my thoughts soon drift back to a certain whitenette. I could feel our link strongly, even behind the thick wall I had constructed. I did not want him knowing where I was, for that could ruin the surprise of me showing up, and with my own body no less. I could just imagine his face, couldn't I? Now I was unsure. No, I was sure! He would be terrified that I have come back and be speechless that I no longer need him or his body. Yes, I couldn't wait. I would enjoy that look, and the look he would bear as I tell him of his fate, or rather his soul's fate.I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face then, for at this moment with all the thoughts running through my head currently I was truly happy.

I knew the only thing that could possibly make it better would be to recognize something in the blasted town that would indicate where I was, and like magic, something did. Apparently, karma was being kind to me, finally. It was then I spotted none other than the Kami Game Shop. I was really tempted to pop in on my favorite person, but decided against it for I would rather see my precious light first. I knew, after all, that he also wanted to see me; or at least he thought he did.

I walked faster in anticipation toward my light's home. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the front lawn. Dew was forming on the grass telling me dawn would approach soon. I walked up the worn grass path toward the small white porch. I stared at the door briefly before taking a deep breath and entering the small home. I noted that the door was unlocked and wondered what would possess anyone to leave their door easily accessible to the creatures of darkness, but no matter, it saved me the trouble of picking the lock.

I opened the door with great force and it ended up slamming against the hallway wall, announcing my arrival. The lights in the house were on, telling me that the person occupying the dwelling was awake. Oh well, I would not have the pleasure of waking him. I took a step forward and stood, allowing my eyes to adjust to the new brightness.

I heard the breaking of a dish and the hurried footsteps of a small being. Before I knew it, thin arms grabbed me around the waist and clung there tightly. I heard my name and knew instantly who it was. I was shocked as I heard dry sobs coming from the teen, and for an instant, I wrapped my arms around him in silent reassurance.

It was only for an instant though. Alarms went of dangerously loud in my head. I would not be fooled by this act. This false desperation would not fool me, and as quickly as I wrapped my arms around the little actor did I retract them. Anger seeped deep inside me and reacted violently, the whore had almost fooled me.

I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and roughly shoved him. His grasp around my midsection released and he stared at me shocked, as he stumbled back a couple steps to regain his balance. "Do not touch me. I do not want the Pharaoh's stench on me, especially from his whore." He blanched at my words and warmth filled me. Stay focused, I told myself, I would be able to enjoy his misery later. My attention soon diverted to blond Egyptian that had just entered the room. So Marik had been here. I had wondered why but the answer came easily. Marik was preparing for my return; he was guarding the home from the pharaoh like a true friend. Too bad, he was too late to save my Hikari from his own whorish ways. Not everything works out as you want it to.

I walked over to my friend, once partner, and I could see him eye me suspiciously. I knew he must have been wondering about the body I now possessed, and what was that I saw in his eyes, jealousy? No worries my friend for I will bestow this ability upon you as payment for your loyalty.

As per my agreement with the dark being, I had the ability to grant Marik a separate body from his Hikari. "I thank you for guarding my home in my absence. I assume you were watching my light as well; too bad you could not save him from his sluttish ways. No matter, I wish to thank you for the loyalty and friendship you have shown me." I came close to him and grasped his forehead pushing the power I was given to grant him his own body inside of him.

He screamed out much like I had when the process had begun for me. I was having a hard time looking away as the separation was beginning, but quickly remembered that my Hikari still needed dealing with. Looking back to him, I noticed he was still in the same place I had left him.

He was completely still and his eyes were a slightly blank. As I walked back to him, I noticed a tear sliding down his pale cheek. It would not deter or change what I had already decided to do though. He would be punished for his actions. He would learn that there were only so many times a person could forgive you. I could feel my anger burning deep inside me and spreading like a cancer throughout my body.

I roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him past the seizing Marik. At the contact of me touching his arm, I noticed him snap back to reality. I could sense the fear he radiated and it urged me on. I dragged him up the stairs and to the bathroom. I jerked his body in front of me and his eyes stared into mine wide. "You will stay in here until it is time for your punishment. There are no windows in there and the door will be sealed, you will be unable to escape unless I will it." I roughly shoved him in there causing him to stumble to the floor, his arm creating a loud banging sound as it slammed into the toilet. I slammed the door and quickly sealed it. That would teach that whore his place.

AN: I know it is short but one was bound to be smiles. I hope y'all enjoy your Christmas present. Merry Christmas!!!

And because you took the time:

MaliksTenshi13: It was actually Bakura, WOO! He is back and angry. Don't get too distracted…with…stuff….YAY XMAS CHAPTER!

Naffine: Yes I play WoW. All my siblings do too. Currently all my sister is doing is playing BG's though(double honor) so I can't pry her away from that so that she will play her alt with me T.T

Casaragi: I'm glad you love me smiles You will probably love me all the more now for my X-Mas update. I will check into the story, so you better update pokes

Next Chapter: Well Ryou escapes the evil clutches of the bathroom, and Malik and Marik become two, and Bakura is guilt riden because of his idiocy...so it might be extra long----guess that will make up for this chapter though smiles


End file.
